Scars
by shestarsky
Summary: How did Callen get that scar on his chin?


**Scars**

**I wrote this little piece for a contest they are having At . The challenge was to explain how Callen ot thT little scar on his chin.**

Nell ran her fingers over Callen's chest pausing to place a soft kiss here and there. As her fingers traced a path from one scar to the next she tried to match her knowledge of his injuries with the scars she encountered. She once again marveled how his body could have survived all the damage that had been inflicted upon it for so many years and still retain its beauty.

The most prominent of the marks on his body were the 5 bullet holes that had almost ended his life. While Nell hadn't been a member of NCIS at the time she had reviewed the case file _(she had reviewed all his case files she could access)_ and been shocked at how close he had come to death. She had left tear marks on the black and white photos taken of his bullet ridden body, had actually felt the pain showing on Sam's face as he cradled his partner's body.

As her hands continued the exploration of his body she could feel him start to move around sensing the moment when his blue eyes opened and looked down at the trail her hands and lips were blazing across his chest. She kept her eyes down for a moment as she pushed the feelings of sadness away knowing it would cause him pain to see her suffering over his old wounds.

A smile lit her face as Callen's hands drifted out of the sheets to grip her body and raise her up for his kiss. Looking into his blue eyes Nell was once again overwhelmed by how wonderful if was to be here with him.

"Good morning pixie have you been having a good time while I slept?" Callen spoke in a gruff voice as he smiled at her.

"You & I both know you woke up the moment I touched your body. Was I bothering you or should I continue my exploration of your scars? It's obvious what most of them are from but there are a few I wonder about. Would you tell me about them?"

"Why would you want to waste time hearing about my old war wounds? I can think of much more interesting things to do with our time." One of his calloused hands began to work its way under the collar of the shirt she was wearing pushing the soft cotton off her shoulder.

Sitting up she pulled the shirt back into place sending him an evil little smile moving her hands down to play with the first button holding it closed.

"Tell you what Agent Callen lets test your negotiation skills; I'll undo a button for a scar story."

Propping up on his elbows G's blue eyes blazed as he focused on where her small fingers were toying with the button between her breasts.

"Ok let's play your little game but I want two buttons for my story after all you are asking me to divulge national secrets."

"You drive a hard bargin but since the outcome will benefit both of us I will agree to your terms. Now let me see which scar shall we begin with."

Taking a moment she ran her eyes up and down his body already seeing the signs of arousal he was exhibiting. She knew she needed to make a choice quickly before they both gave in to the desire that was surrounding them.

As she reached out to touch him Callen's hand snaked up and grabbed hers "You do realize there are other ways for me to get those buttons undone don't you?"

Nell's eyes glazed over for a moment as she pictured a couple of different ways for him to do just that before continuing on with her task.

"I believe I would like to know where this little one came from" she pressed the tip of her finger to the small scar on his chin.

As he covered her hand with his own Callen's eyes took on a sad faraway look as he rubbed the little scar. Seeing the playfulness leave his face and be replaced with a pained look Nell began to regret ever starting this.

"Look G we don't have to do this if it bothers you, just forget I ever asked."

"No its ok I just haven't thought about this in a long time. Besides you know most of the story anyway so I might as well tell you the rest." Taking a breath he grabbed her hand before beginning to talk.

"I got this scar on a beach in Romania many years ago."

"I don't remember much; the crashing waves, the sand I was playing in, the dark headed woman in the white hat. I remember a vague sense of happiness; we were at the beach laughing, playing waiting for someone. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared over me and when I looked up there was tall man who handed me a little tin solder."

Nell could feel the tenseness in his body as he continued to speak knowing he was talking about the day his mother was murdered. All she could do was squeeze his hands with hers as she watched the rare display of emotions run over his face.

"I didn't know who the man was but I remember being happy that I had a new toy. As I turned to put the little solder in the sand castle I was building I could see a movement out of the corner of my eye. He pulled something from his pocket and pointed it at my mom."

"Before she could make a move there was a loud noise and she fell back on her chair. While I turned to see my mom he ran pushing me out of his way."

"That's when it happened; I stumbled and fell cutting my chin on the little tin soldier. Jumping up from the sand I ran to my mom but it was too late; she just lay there covered in blood not moving."

Shaking his head as if to get rid of the painful memories he gave her a small smile.

"I don't remember much after that but I'm guessing no one bothered to take proper care of a small cut on a little boy. So even though I was very young the scar stayed, it's a reminder of the last good day of my childhood and also a reminder of the worst day of my life at the same time."

Tears formed in Nell's eyes and rolled down her face as she realized once again how much Callen had suffered. She could think of no words to express to him how sorry she was for what had happened to him.

Reaching out to wipe the tears from her cheeks he gave thanks that he had finally found someone to help him get thru the bad memories. Pulling her close he held her for a few moments before pushing her away.

"Now Miss Jones I believe you owe me a couple of buttons opened on that shirt, which I believe, is my shirt anyway. So get busy and make it a good show please."

Watching as he moved to sit up against the headboard she was struck by what a special man G Callen really was inside and out. Knowing he needed to leave his inner demons alone for now, she pulled her emotions together and concentrated on what he needed now.

Right now he needed playfulness to chase the shadows away. So she pushed up on her knees pausing to admire the way he looked leaning against the bed; the way his tanned body contrasted with the white sheets bunched around his waist, his face relaxed and his blue eyes shinning.

"Since you did such a good job telling your story I'll give you your two buttons "she slowly undid the buttons parting the shirt to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of peach colored skin.

Nell toyed with the next button on the soft cotton shirt as she looked him in the eye and licked her lips. "And since you look so good just sitting there I'll give you the rest of the buttons for free."

As Callen's eyes begin to heat up she loosened the rest of the buttons and slowly slid the shirt off her shoulders leaving her sitting there in just a tiny pair of baby blue panties.

The shirt slowly drifted to the floor as he reached for her, pulling her tightly to his body eager to explore the treasure she had revealed.

**Please lemt me know if you like this. It hasn't gotten many votes so maybe its not as good as I thought it was.**


End file.
